wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walking On The Moon (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Walking On The Moon. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, how wonderful to meet you again Today is a day to sing along Hear that birdsong. (She is making her whistling sounds.) Time to wheel to the garden. (Song: Time To Wheel To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to wheel to the garden Have some fun when we wheel to the garden Come, it's time to wheel to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Three Little Wrens. A scene where Emma is gonna sing a song about our three birds who are sitting in the tree. And their names are: Peggy, Pip & Pru.) Emma: (singing) There were three little wrens Who lived in a glen And their names were Peggy, Pip and Pru The sun was in the sky So they went for a fly To their dear friend, Drew the Cockatoo But on the way, oh, no A storm began to grow And the rain came thundering down So they turned hastily For their home among the trees The glen in the foggy, foggy dew. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a ballroom dancer.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a ballroom dancer. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign dog with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Ooh! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is. Oh, you're right! It's a teddy bear! Do you like teddy bears? I love teddy bears! (Song: Teddy Bear's Lullaby. A scene where Emma gets to play with her stuffed teddy bear could be during the actions.) Emma: (singing) Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn around Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Touch the ground Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Yes, it's true Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear I love you (Instrumental break to teddy bear bows until he wanted to dance some more.) Emma: (singing) Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Turn around Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Touch the ground Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear Yes, it's true Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear I love you. (Instrumental break when Emma hugs a teddy bear. Until, shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was a moon for going to see an astronaut. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the astronaut Let's go and see the astronaut The astronaut Oh, the astronaut wears a lovely spacesuit They fly in the spaceship and walk on the moon Let's go and see the astronaut The astronaut. (A scene translates to the Song: Walking On The Moon. A scene where four people dressed in their 4 colored space suits, as they float up into the sky it's called gravity.) Lachy: (singing) Ready for blast-off One, Two, Three, Four... Emma: Come on, everyone. Let's go walking on the moon. (singing) Walking on the moon Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Bouncing, oh, so high Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Floating for so long Leaping steps so wide Jumping in the air Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking Lachy: (singing) Walking Walking Emma: (singing) We're walking on the moon Bouncing here and there Lachy: (singing) Doo-bee-doo-wop-doo Emma: (singing) Push up from the ground Lachy: (singing) Doo-bee-doo-wop-doo Emma: (singing) Stretch your legs so long Ten steps in one bound Big blue earth so far Lachy: (singing) Doo-bee-doo-wop-doo Emma: (singing) Like a blue balloon But now we're walking Lachy: (singing) Walking Walking Emma: (singing) We're walking on the moon Yes, we love walking on the moon Walking on the moon Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Bouncing, oh, so high Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Floating for so long Leaping steps so wide Jumping in the air Lachy: (singing) Walking on the moon Emma: (singing) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking Lachy: (singing) Walking Walking Emma: (singing) We're walking on the moon. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Arcadian Two Step. A scene where Emma & their dancers are gonna do a hoedown dance while the others dressed in their cowboy & cowgirl outfits on. Until, a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day I quite enjoyed it every which way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts